Esto es ser Adolescente
by frufjusddksruewidfkkdkldjkcoio
Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa más hermosa de la vida… ¡Y un cuerno! Summary completo en el fic, aunque es malo-el summary- SasuHina y tambien NaruSaku. AU


**Esto es ser Adolescente**

Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa más hermosa de la vida… ¡Y un cuerno! Si bien es una de las etapas más importantes de la vida, es la que te ocurre lo peor. Crisis emocionales, amores y desamores, nuevas amistades y enemistades, etc. Entonces, ¿quién dice que es buena? Nosotros no y os lo demostraremos. Después de todo aquí esta nuestra historia.

**N/T: **Hola, aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, que por cierto necesitaba escribir. No he dado muchos detalles en ella, ya que no quiero desvelaros mucho de la historia. Bueno, he contado con el apoyo de cierta gente y bueno, ellos me "aconsejaron" que podía hacer con este fic y bueno, al final del capitulo tiene dedicatoria incluida.

Antes de nada quiero hacer una aclaración, si se fijan, el Summary termina con una narración en primera persona. Bien, esto es porque pienso hacer que el fic sea narrado en su mayor parte por los protagonistas y otra parte como una narración normal (que irá marcado entre **.--.** y si no pone nada al inicio de cada capitulo, es signo de que es una narración normal), aunque no creo que utilice mucho la ultima.

**Advertencia: Posibilidad de OOC y Lemon.**

Buena, ahora dentro fic…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologo: Aquí de nuevo**

**.-Narra Hinata-.**

Principios de abril, comienza la tortura que algunos llaman escuela.

Estaba enfrente de la escuela, esa escuela que tanto me quiero. Pensaréis que soy bien rara y maleducada, ni tan siquiera me presente.

Mi nombre es Hyûga Hinata. Morena, ojos perlados, y, según muchos, con un muy buen cuerpo. Tímida, así es como me definen los demás.

Ahora os preguntaréis, ¿por qué me gusta esta escuela? Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero tiene algo que me hace sentir libre, ser diferente por una vez. Seguramente sea por ellos, mis amigos.

-¡Hina-chan!- Oigo mi nombre, son pocos los que me llaman así; ya se quien es pero aún así, me giró a saludarlo.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun-Le salude.

¿Quien era Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki es, hoy por hoy, uno de los chico de más prestigiosos y populares de la escuela. Rubio-lo cual es muy extraño en un japonés-, ojos azules, tez bronceada, alto y un cuerpo… Bueno, se imaginaran como sigue, ¿cierto?

¿Qué es Naruto para mí? Mi ex-novio. Que directa, pensarán, pero es la verdad. Antes me gustaba, pero mientras estuvimos saliendo, me di cuenta de que solo era una admiración un tanto obsesiva, además llego una chica nueva, de la que os hablaré más tarde. Naruto se empezó a "interesar" por ella y ¿adivinen? Acabaron siendo novios.

-¿Cómo es que no viniste con Sakura?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Quedamos en que la esperaría aquí, porque quizás se viene con Sasuke-teme-me contestó él, hastiado.

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha eran los que faltan en nuestro "grupito" de amigos.

Sakura era una chica un poco más baja y menuda que yo, con un curioso pelo rasado y ojos tono jade. Es la actual novia de Naruto y mi mejor amiga. Es una chica simpática pero con mucho temperamento y es muy inteligente.

Sasuke es el chico más popular y acosado de la escuela. Moreno, ojos ónice, guapo-si para que negarlo-, y un montón de cualidades más que no me apetece nombrar. Tiene una extraña amistad con Naruto, son rivales pero amigos, algo que jamás he podido entender.

En general nos llevamos bien con todos nuestros compañeros, pero por ir con Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos hemos ganado alguna que otra enemiga.

La gente, conocida, iba llegando y nos saludaba a los dos. Ambos, gustosos de ver caras conocidas, respondíamos a los saludos.

Yo miraba a todo lo que podía, nerviosa. Se acercaba la hora y no había señales de ninguno de los dos. No sería bueno que llegasen tarde al primer de clase.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, eran ellos.

-¡Hina-chan, Naruto-kun!-Nos saludaba una chica con el cabello rosa.

-¡Saku-chan, Sasuke-kun!-Les salude a ambos, mientras que los chicos cruzaban sus miradas sin dirigirse la palabra.

_Ri~~ng_

Sonó la campana. Sakura suspiro, habían llegado a tiempo por muy poco.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Yo estaba nerviosa, como siempre.

¿Qué nos depararía este nuevo curso en el "Konoha High School"?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo.

Este Fic esta dedicado al FC SasuHina de NU, puesto que algunos de sus miembros me apoyaron con este fic.

¿Reviews?


End file.
